The Other Side
by TrixyNobody
Summary: my version of season 5, with parts of the original, OC


_**N/A: **Whoa.. Here we are. I've wanted to write a Supernatural fan fiction for a while, since I saw season 4. I wanted to write about season 5 (not the original but my version). And this is it! Finally. I hope you'll like it, and maybe leave a review? I also hope that you'll like Abigail. Or maybe not like, but accept. I like her, and I think she fits in. So, enjoy!_

_Forgive me my bad English. :3_

**Prologue:**

Sam has released Lucifer. Dean killed Ruby. Castiel is missing. The Apocalypse is here.

..or is it?

**Part 1:**

I open my eyes. Something bad is happening and I don't know what. I see only darkness. I take a deep breath and shiver. My brother is here, I can sense him. I take a little step, then another. I walk until I come to a street.

It's over midnight. I know I should be somewhere else, I just don't know where. This whole thing about hunting demons confuses me. Suddenly it hits me. I know where I should be. I look at my clothes; the leather jacket must be okay for now. Then I let go. The tickling feeling in my toes, fingers and stomach tells me that I'm moving. And I'm going to the right place.

Bright light and scared faces. I see two men and a dead woman. She must be Ruby. Men are the famous Winchester brothers. Lucifer is rising, that causes the light. I don't have time to think so I snap my fingers and send Sam and Dean away. They don't have to see this. I'll explain it to them later. Now I need to focus, Lucifer can't escape. I put all my energy to this and focus. My hands hurt and they start bleeding. My whole body starts bleeding. I have to close my eyes. Lucifer is too powerful. Why didn't I help the Winchesters? Now it's too late.

Huge explosion fills the air. For ordinary people it might look like a mushroom cloud. But not for me, I _know _what is going on. This is not good, not good at all. I get smashed against the wall and a black cloud runs away. I can see him, but he doesn't recognise me. I'm too different.

I lay on the cracked floor barely breathing. My hands are bleeding and I can taste blood in my mouth. I did my best but it wasn't enough. Still, Winchesters are safe, and that matters. But I need to find Castiel. Finding him is not easy, because I know what happened. I know everything. But I still need to find him. I need him, more than anything. More than… I can't even think about him, so I focus on Castiel. I need to find him.

My thoughts run away, until I remember the last day I saw Castiel. It was July and Julius Caesar had just died. I watched Brutus and though "where did I go wrong". Obviously he didn't know who I was. I just watched him and wanted to cry; I knew that there was a place for him, he betrayed Caesar.

Castiel walked next to me and I smiled a little. He whispered: "You know your job." I didn't want to believe it. I closed my eyes and a lonely tear ran down my cheek. Brutus had no idea about his destiny.

"I'll do it", I said to Castiel. "I'll do it, no matter what. You can trust me."

"What about.." he started but I scowled him and he shut his mouth.

The last thing I saw was Castiel's brave smile.

Back to the present. I know where the brothers are. I know where they are going. I need to be faster, I need to be there first. I don't have time to waste, I'm going. I feel the tickle and close my eyes. Not long and I open my eyes. It's dark and dirty, books all over the room and I can smell the alcohol. I watch around me. This is not that kind of place I wanted to be. But if the Winchesters love this, I can't complain.

Suddenly I hear steps. Someone is coming. I breathe faster and hope they don't see me. I'm standing like a stick when I hear a low male voice:

"Who's there?" I don't answer. I know he can't see me, he doesn't even know about me. He comes closer and I smell the alcohol better than before. Someone has been drinking. I guess he doesn't know that Sam released Lucifer.

I don't understand why I am this nervous. I know that he can't see me if I don't want to be seen. I'm still holding my breath. My whole body hurts and all I want to do is sit down and die. I have to focus; Bobby can't see me before the Winchesters.

Finally, after five minutes of suffering, Bobby leaves the room and goes back to sleep. I start breathing again but the pain is still horrible. I know that if Bobby came back, he'd see me bleeding on his floor. I wish I don't make any noise, but it's very hard. My body hurts and bleeds. Soon the whole mat under me is bloody. I need help. Only Castiel can help me, but I don't know where he is. Not when I'm feeling like this. Every breath hurts more than the previous.

When the pain is almost deathly, it disappears. I see only white light and feel softness. I know what it means but I still smile. I don't care about Lucifer anymore. I don't care about the Apocalypse. The whole war makes me laugh. Angels and demons are stupid and don't deserve to be here. The Earth is for humans. Lucifer doesn't understand it and Michael tries to prove that he's the best. I hate them both!

"Wake up, bitch!" someone shouts and I feel cold water on my face. I shake my head and slowly open my eyes. I'm tied to a chair. Three – no, four – men are watching me. I face one of them easily.

"Hey Dean", I say. He looks calm but deep down I know he's scared. He thinks I'm a demon. My clothes remind him of all the demons he has ever met. He thinks that angels can't look like this.

"Who are you?" he asks. I nod to show where Castiel is standing.

"Why don't you ask him?" I ask deviously. I don't want him to think that I'm weak. He turns around and looks at Castiel. Castiel looks at me. He knows me, but I can't tell if he wants to tell about me.

"Well", Dean says, "who the hell is she?" Castiel moves his eyes from me to Dean. I look at Sam, the younger brother. He released Lucifer. It's his fault that Heaven and Hell wants to fight right now.

"I.." says Castiel and cuts the silence.

"For God's sake, Cass!" Dean shouts. "You're an angel! You show up sometimes and can't answer a simple question!"

"You remember me, don't you, Cass?" I say quietly. He nods slowly. Then he looks at Dean.

"Leave us", he says. Dean and Sam glance each other, then Bobby. "Now." Dean, Sam and Bobby walk out of the door. I know that they are listening to us, but I don't care. Castiel comes closer.

"How?" is the only question he asks. I shrug.

"Because of them. Because of me. Because of you. Because of people!" I say calmly. It's hard because I'm not calm. Castiel just doesn't understand it.

"But Michael.."

"Michael? You see me after a thousand years and talk about Michael? I didn't come here just to talk about him! I'm here to help!"

"You can't do anything. Lucifer is free and the only.."

"..way to stop him is Michael's sword!" That wasn't me or Castiel. We both look to the door and see someone I really hate.

"And I know where it is!" Zachariah laughs. I jump up from the chair and smash it. Zachariah looks at the chair, then me. His smile freezes.

"How..?"

"Castiel asked the same", I say. "And I'm still not giving an answer. I've been here over thirty years!"

"Thirty years? Why didn't I see you?"

"Because I didn't want to be seen. After a thousand years in Hell I know how to hide."

Dean walks in and Sam follows him. Bobby comes after them.

"So, you've been in Hell?" Dean asks me. I nod. What else I could do? He has the right to know about me. "Who are you?"

"I can answer that", Zachariah says but shuts up because I raise my hand.

"I'll tell you", I say and look Dean in the eyes. "But not now." I look my fingers and move quickly. I draw a symbol to the wall with my own blood.

"Oh no, you won't do that", Zachariah says. I look at Castiel. He nods slowly.

"You wanna bet?" I ask and put my hand to the symbol. Light flashes and other angels are gone. My hands are still bleeding and my body hurts. I have to sit down. No one helps me.

"Who are you?" Sam asks. I look at him.

"Abigail", I answer. "But you can call me Gail."

"Gail?" Dean asks. I nod.

"I'm not Abby. I'm Gail. And I'm an angel." I start explaining the situation to the Winchesters and Bobby. "I was once one of the best hunters. Castiel and I were the best right after the Archangels. But then Brutus killed Caesar and deserved his ticket to Hell. I was there. I had to take him to Hell! I went to Hell just because Brutus was a fucking stupid idiot!"

"Would you explain?" Bobby asks. He has his typical voice. I have to hold my giggle, he sounds kind of funny.

"Ever heard of Dante's Inferno?" I ask. Bobby nods.

"Well, it is kind of true. The Judas part is real, except that Lucifer doesn't bite them. But, Brutus just didn't go there when he died. Someone had to take him there. And it was my job. I also kept my eyes on Lucifer and we had many interesting conversations", I tell. Others look at me and don't know what to say.

"So, you're Lucifer's friend?" Sam asks on his own style.

"No, definitely not. I hate him more than anything. But he's my brother and we kinda have to get along. But anyway, I'm almost as powerful as he is. I'm not a fallen angel, if someone asks." I look at Dean.

"What brought you back?" he asks, totally ignoring my look. I bite my lip.

"Another job. More important than Lucifer. Michael came to get me. He said that I was chosen as a guardian angel to a family." I know my voice is sad because Sam moves a bit, like he wants to hug me. I sight.

"What happened?" he asks. He sounds a bit worrying.

"I did everything I could. But the mother died because of my stupidity. I still haven't forgiven myself. When I got to know that the only person to protect was the oldest boy, I almost gave up. I wanted to protect them all."

"Where are they now?" Dean asks.

"Safe", I whisper.

"Do they know about you?"

"No. I mean, not yet. I'll tell them later. After I've done few things."

"You know, Zachariah looked kinda scared when he saw you. Why?" Sam says. I swallow and look at my shoes.

"Because.. because I failed.. I fell in love", I whisper so quietly that I'm sure they don't hear me. "That's why I had to take Brutus. Because I failed."

"Fell in love?" Dean repeats, hardly believing the words. I nod slowly.

"BUT WHO CARES!" I shout suddenly. "We have bigger problems than my troubles."

_**N/A: **Okay that's it. Comments? I'll continue this anyway. xD_


End file.
